kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-17
Summary Teo introduces Elwin to the two halfs she plans on sponsoring, and asks Elwin whether she can give a tour to the pair, as Teo needs to go to the guild with Parr. Elwin stays silent for a moment, then agrees, prompting Parr to ask her whether it is all right for her to spend time in this way, as many assignments are in full-swing in this time of the year. Elwin tells her to not worry because she already finished her assignments, which earns her praise from Teo. Teo then asks Parr to go with her, and Parr tries to protest against leaving Elwin by herself, but Teo tells her to not worry and leave, as Elwin says goodbye to them both. When the two fighters are out of earshot, Maruna commends Elwin for not being an idiot, and Elwin replies that she had no choice, as not only she would die, but Teo and Parr as well. Gandharva is surprised that Elwin knows Maruna and understands sura speech, and Elwin surprises him further by recognizing him as the half who helped her seven years ago despite the different hair length, then goes on to wonder why a half would pretend to be brothers with a superior sura, and if he was forced to do it. Maruna says that he had indeed forced him into going along with it. Elwin then asks him why he pretended to be a half, and assures him that she will help him out as long as he does no damage to the city, because she owes him her life. Parr tries to tell Teo that leaving Elwin alone is a dangerous thing, since she is afraid that Runa is a superior sura. She says that she tried to tell Teo in the village, but the opposition of the halfs there was too severe. She emphasizes that her suspicions are not because of his strength, but because she saw him seven years ago. Teo agrees with that, saying that Elwin saw him seven years ago, too. Teo says that since she had lost her memories, she had been questioning Elwin for every single detail she remembers, since all the fighters who were with her that day died except for Parr. She says that the Teo Rakan who showed goodwill towards strangers died seven years ago, and Parr starts crying. Teo panics at the tears, but Parr assures her that she is crying tears of relief, since no one else believed her. Teo apologizes for that, and justifies it by saying that Parr's weakness is that her face shows her every thought, which would have given everything away; Parr does not deny it. Parr asks what Teo's plans are for now, and Teo replies that Elwin told her that the superior sura will not carelessly kill halfs from allied clans. Teo does not think that he would be carelessly violent, since took the effort of pretending to be a half. She deduces that he must be holding some hidden motive to come into the cities despite the gods being active, and says that rather than sticking close to him, it would be more effective to have Elwin pretend to help him to figure out his motive, until the gods arrive. In Rindhallow, Laila tells Chandra that an important document arrived for him from the Chaos Temple, and Chandra reads while grumbling about humans daring to send documents to a god. He stops grumbling when he reads on, and after a pause, he asks whether a similar letter was sent to Agni. When Laila affirms so, Chandra says that he must go to the city first, as he and Agni have different views about how deal with this situation. In Mistyshore, Ran is asking Shess to give him a ride to Kalibloom. He explains that he will miss the day of Chaos when the meeting will happen if he boards a ship or goes through the water channel. Shess points out that he could have hired a number of professional Vayu magicians and that he should have enough money, and so wonders why he instead calls on a sura for help, which is not how Shess expected him to act after Agwen revealed to him that Shess is a sura due to his half phobia. Ran explains that if he hires a large number of magicians, Rana would hear of it, and would mistake it for him running away from being a priest. He says that he is unable to explain the details to her because Chandra told him to not speak of it, and Shess mentally remarks on how he thought it was fine to tell a sura about this despite that. Shess agrees to help, and asks Ran to get on his back so they can leave. Ran is puzzled because he expected that Shess would use a transcendental to fly, seeing as Agwen told him that he traveled from one side of the planet to other in one night, and Shess tells him that he was just running. Shess tells Ran to hurry before he changes his mind, and Ran tries to backpedal because he is unwilling to be carried piggyback-style by someone who looks close to his age. Shess says that he will just carry Ran then, and approaches him despite his protests about how he is being treated, and they leave behind an empty cliff in their wake. 3-017 half brothers.png 3-017 emotional.png 3-017 why call on me.png 3-017 would look bad to Rana.png Currygom's comment How many times has Parr cried so far? Afterword He changed his hairstyle and still got recognized. Elwin has been growing her bangs since Season 2 to hide those eyes. They don't have any special powers... It's just that many people don't like them. Elwin doesn't like to get into fights, but she often gets dragged into them because of those eyes. The jig is up! There's even a photo of Gandharva. The sketches of Riagara and Maruna were based on Elwin's recollection. If those documents had been released to the public, there would've been a commotion as soon as everyone saw Maruna in the half village. But nobody recognized him, so maybe these documents were kept private? Why weren't they released? If their shoes had similar heels, Parr would be slightly taller. Some of you are curious whether Parr is a cat, a dog, or a wolf, but she is just a Yaksha. The Yakshas don't have bodies that are in the shape of a particular animal like cats, dogs, or wolves as we know them. They're mostly a mixture of lots of things. The bottom line is that you shouldn't think about it too much. Ran never won against Rana. The sad thing about when I draw Ran and Rana is that they got married between Season 2 and 3, so I left out all of their sweet romance... and now they have four kids... so that sweetness is... For those who are curious about Rana's parents and siblings—If you go back and look at Episode 3-2, you'll see that Rana has neither parents nor siblings. Similar to how Lorraine was Asha's sponsor, Eline was Rana's sponsor. Notes * Questions raised in this episode: ** Why does Chandra want to sneak around Agni? ** How bad is the "brothers'" situation? * Regarding Teo's line about the old Teo Rakan having died seven years ago: Show/Hide Spoiler It takes on greater significance after it is revealed that deceased individuals resurrected with hoti visnu are brought back with a different soul than prior to their deaths. References